The present invention relates to local area networks generally and more particularly to connectors useful in local area networks.
The following U.S. Patents are believed to represent the current state of the art: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,062,908; 6,116,963; 6,325,664; 6,176,741; 6,193,560; 6,224,425; 4,726,790; 4,729,743; 4,804,332; 4,929,196; 5,057,041; 5,112,253; 5,865,648; 5,397,250; 5,094,629; 5,102,354; 5,147,223; 5,151,054; 5,158,482; 5,213,522; 5,224,878; 5,266,054; 5,286,221; 5,344,342. 6,473,608
The disclosures of all publications mentioned in the specification and of the publications cited therein are hereby incorporated by reference.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved active connector for use in a local area network.
There is thus provided, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, an active connector for use in a local area network (LAN) including at least one LAN node, the active connector including an active connector housing, at least one first plurality of first electrical contacts mounted in the housing and arranged for detachable connection with corresponding electrical contacts of at least one plugs, at least one second plurality of second electrical contacts mounted in the housing and arranged for connection with corresponding electrical contacts of local area network equipment, and active power control circuitry located within the housing and coupled to at least some of the first and second electrical contacts, the active power control circuitry being operative for controlling the supply of electrical power over the local area network cabling to at least one node of the local area network.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the active connector also includes at least one RJ-45 socket arranged for selectably retaining at least one RJ-45 plug in electrical contact with the first plurality of first electrical contacts. The active connector may be RJ-45 compatible, RJ-21 compatible, or Ethernet compatible e.g. compatible with the IEEE 802.3 standard.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the switch includes at least one active connector as described above.
Also provided, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, is a local area network midspan device with integral power over LAN functionality, the midspan device including at least one active connector as described above.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, at least one of the first and second pluralities of contacts are arranged in signal pairs.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, at least some of the first and second pluralities of electrical contacts are configured and operative to reduce crosstalk between the signal pairs.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the housing is at least partially encapsulated in a metal shield.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the connector also includes at least one socket arranged for selectably retaining at least one plug in electrical contact with the first plurality of first electrical contacts.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the at least one first plurality of electrical contacts includes multiple pluralities of first electrical contacts configured and operative to provide attachment of the active connector to at least one plugs.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the at least one node includes multiple nodes and the active power control circuitry is operative to simultaneously control power to the plurality of nodes.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the active connector also includes at least one RJ-21 socket arranged for selectably retaining at least one RJ-21 plug in electrical contact with the first plurality of first electrical contacts.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the Ethernet compatible active connector supports one of the following group of communication protocols: a 10baseT communication protocol; a 100baseT communication protocol; and a 1000baseT communication protocol.
Also provided, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, is a local area network switch with integral power over LAN functionality, the switch including at least one active connector as described above.
Further provided, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, is a local area network midspan device with integral power over LAN functionality, the midspan device including at least one active connector as described above.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the active power control circuitry includes at least one of the following types of circuitry: application specific integrated circuitry (ASIC); FET circuitry; current sensing circuitry; voltage measuring circuitry; current limiting circuitry; and AC disconnecting circuitry.